1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to motor drivers. More specific implementations involve drivers for electrical motors.
2. Background
A motor driver couples to a motor to provide one or more control signals to the motor to govern operation of the motor. The particular signals sent by the motor driver depend on the type of motor being controlled and/or the control mode being used to operate the motor.